Sanctuary Sanctuary!
by LadyJet2
Summary: Read Horse Hair? Yeah, this is what happens next. giggle One Shot


Title: Sanctuary! Sanctuary!

Author: Lady Jet

Summery: Read Horse Hair? Yeah, this is what happens next. giggle One Shot

Warnings: Fluff…that's about it. Just Slashy Fluff

Pairings: Legolas/Gimli and Aragorn/Arwen

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: Sequel to Horse Hair, Enjoy!

"GIMLI!" Gimli froze where he stood down in the third level of Minas Tirith. He knew that voice oh so well. And he knew that even from the seventh level far above him, that Legolas was pissed. The people of Gondor quickly found out how quickly a dwarf could run while under the pressure of a very pissed lover. They quickly wondered what side they would be on. They considered being on the side of the elf. He was immortal and could easily torment them for far longer than any dwarf. Speaking of the Devil…

Legolas stormed out of their shared lodgings and quickly hunted down his friend and now king of Gondor.

"WHERE IS HE! Oh and you are so dead Aragorn!" Aragorn quickly disappeared behind his thrown and said a prayer to the Valar. Faramir quickly left the area from playing chess with one of the guards. Said guard followed suit. "ARAGORN!" Aragorn's head peeked out from behind the massive thrown and stared down at the very angry Mirkwood elf. His crown slipped slightly to one side and he fidgeted.

"As far as I know Gimli was going down to help with the repairs of the gates, I had nothing to do with it honest it was Arwen's idea not mine I swear! Don't kill me!" his head disappeared again quickly behind the thrown. He prayed that the elf wouldn't hold a grudge like his father. And Thranduil could hold a grudge from here to Valinor and back, in fact he did quite often…

"Oh sure blame me, Estel, for crying out loud be a man and a king and stop hiding!" Arwen said before noticing how pissed Legolas was. "On second thought I rather like having my husband in one piece. Don't kill him Legolas, it really is all Gimli's fault, he was the one who told him and most of the other men in the city, not to mention the other dwarves…and I think some of the Loth-Lorien elves picked it up too. And you know how those guys can keep a secret. Oh and do watch out for my brothers…knowing them they'll be tormenting you for weeks," with that the queen of Gondor left. Aragorn chanced another peek out from behind the thrown and tried not to laugh. Legolas looked like he was very constipated. Unfortunately, Legolas was only doing a very similar impression of Mount Doom.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Aragorn ducked as an arrow flew across the room and impaled itself on the wall behind the thrown.

"Okay now L-Legolas, really you don't have to be mad at me! He's YOUR boyfriend!" Aragorn shuddered slightly. (Adorable homophobe isn't he?) "Okay so it was my idea to have the pajamas made but it was only a joke! Come on we're friends right? Besides do you really want to kill me THAT badly? I promise you I will NEVER do anything again that would harm your pride, I promise! I swear on the crown of Gondor and give you my word as a king and your friend." Legolas shot him a dark look.

"Fine, but you better not stop me from hurting anyone who says anything about it in this kingdom! I won't kill them, but when I'm done they'll be eating nothing but soup for the rest of their lives!" with that Legolas stormed out and down towards the lower levels. Aragorn followed quickly.

"DON'T HURT ANYONE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM I PROMISE! And as for my foster brothers I'll handle them…Haldir is all yours though! You can do whatever you want to him!" Aragorn noticed that Legolas had a very disturbing grin at that moment. He then remembered how many times the blond had hit on the prince and wondered if his grandmother-in-law would kill him for it…then again… he planned on making a very nice card to send anyway to the healing houses when Haldir was found.

While this was all transpiring, Gimli had found a nice little cubby hole to hide in, literally. He was hiding in a shockingly sparse cupboard in the room that housed Merry and Pippin. He figured with their appetites though that it wasn't that shocking. He heard through the vibrations of the rocks that Legolas was getting closer…of course that was an assumption but it could have been a rampaging Mumakil with the noise and the yelling. He heard a familiar voice suddenly.

"Oh! Hello Legolas! Tell me what size do you take in Footsies? EEK!" Gimli smirked as Haldir squawked and yelled for mercy before whimpering and then being carried off by the guards that had no doubt been following Legolas on his path of destruction. Gimli suddenly realized that he really should start writing his last will and testament. He paused in his writing and peeked out the crack in the door and saw green leggings. He wondered if he would get mercy if he came out now, he considered that he probably wouldn't and stayed put.

The cupboard door opened.

"Hello Gimli," Legolas grabbed his beard and glared with those sharp gray eyes. "We need to talk."

"Eep…!"

Gimli sipped his drink through a straw as he lay in the houses of healing in casts on his arms and legs and a very bad black eye. At least he didn't fair as badly as Haldir, who was in a full body cast and whimpering something about never hitting on Mirkwood elves again. Gimli took some joy out of that. On the other side of him were the Twins, Elrohir and Elladan, they suffered a broken arm each and had some bandages around their heads. They suffered the wrath of Aragorn, and not Legolas, they were happy for that. Although the fight had lasted only three hours, Legolas had gotten it all out of his system and was now caring for his darling dwarf.

"Have you all learned your lesson?" he said quite cheerily. There was a chorus of 'yes' as well as a whimper and a squeak cry from Halidr. Yes, they had learnt their lesson. And Gimli swore that he would never get Legolas pissed at him again…at least not until after they were married.


End file.
